Tommy Wah
Tommy Wah is a main character on Netflix's Wu Assassins. He is portrayed by Lawrence Kao. He is a drug addict in search of redemption as he is passed over by his parents in favor of his younger sister Jenny Wah who runs the family business Early Life When Tommy was young, he and his sister became friends with Lu Xin Lee and Kai Jin. He was with Kai when he got his first tattoo. One night, the gang went out to get fireworks from Nikki Steakhouse. Unbeknownst to them, Uncle Six discovered the Fire Wu Xing. Corrupted by the Wu Xing, he killed Raymond Tang and created a fire snake to burn down the building. While getting fireworks, Tommy carelessly closed the door, locking them in. Lu Xin Lee's right side of his body was burned, and Uncle Six saved them. After the incident, a rift formed between the four friends. While growing up, Tommy joined the Triad. Throughout the Series Season 1 In Drunken Watermelon, Tommy asks Kai Jin to make food for the customers (some of them were the Triad) because Kai was extremely skilled in cooking. Kai purposely messes up an order by adding peanuts to a customer, which angers his boss, Tommy (it is unclear if the customer did not like peanuts, or was allergic). A Triad member punches a chef named Jimmy, the chef of Master Wah, in the nose, and puts a gun to Kai's forehead when Kai tries to interfere. Before a fight breaks out, Tommy tells everyone to calm down, and tells Kai to leave before things escalate. The next morning, Jenny, the owner of the restaurant Kai works, sees her brother Tommy lying on the ground bruised. Tommy tells her what happened, and says that he will be alright. Tommy tries to persuade Jenny to give him $1200 for heroin, but Jenny refuses. Tommy reveals that he knows Jenny took money from the Triad, and blackmails her that if she doesn't give him the money, he will tell their parents. Jenny gives him the money, and Tommy injects heroin before hallucinating and blacking out. In Misspent Youth, Jenny receives a Facetime call from her parents who want to see her and Tommy, as well as the new restaurant. Haven't heard from Tommy since yesterday, Jenny wanders around finds Tommy lying in a crack house with a bunch of needles around, and 3 men come looking for Tommy (he owed them money). Jenny quickly defeats the three of them and leaves with Tommy. When Kai Jin meditates, he has a vision of Tommy committing suicide by shooting himself in the mouth with a shotgun. In Fire Chicken, Tommy wakes up at Jenny's house, and Jenny scolds him for not going to rehab, even though he has drug problems and leaves to go to the Master Wah restaurant. Tommy is resting outside when Zan, Uncle Six's bodyguard, finds Tommy and forces him to be the getaway driver. Tommy drives around and drives around the city, with Zan kidnapping Jimmy and Kai Jin (disguised as a monk name Kun Zi). In A Twisting Snake, Jenny is angry at Tommy for following the Triad orders to kidnap Jimmy, and doesn't want Tommy to meet their parents. Tommy tries to defend himself, saying that Jimmy returned safely but Jenny does not want to hear it. In the afternoon, Jenny's parents arrive at Master Wah, and her father is angered that the restaurant did not remodel the way he liked (he preferred the model to have a traditional model, rather than a modern remodel). Tommy arrives and defends his sister, telling their parents that Jenny has been working extremely hard, and the customers don't care about the remodeling, and insults his parents on how overbearing they are. Their parents leave disappointed, and Tommy comforts Jenny, saying he couldn't leave Jenny alone after how hard their parents are on. In Codladh Samh, Tommy is at Master Wah when he sees Kai and Jenny talking and asks what is going on. Kai gets a call from an undercover cop name Christine Gavin, where she calls Kai to meet up with her in Lu Xin's garage. Kai takes Jenny and Tommy to the meet up location, where he reveals to everyone that he is the Wu Assassin, and explains that Uncle Six was the one who burned down Nikki Steakhouse 15 years ago, which caused burns in Lu Xin's body. Tommy initially does not believe Kai but after Kai changes his face to resemble Kun Zi, everyone freaks out except Christine. Christine backs up Kai, saying she believes him, and although Jenny tries to deny what happened, Tommy also backs Kai up.Later, Tommy reveals to Jenny that he isn't actually mad at Uncle Six for framing him, but relieved that he is innocent. After Kai calms Lu Xin Lee down, Lu Xin tells Tommy to help clean the mess and dispose the body. While cleaning, Tommy sees a small bag of heroin. In Gu Assassins, Tommy meets with Kai, Lu Xin Lee, and Jenny at Master Wah restaurant for the Gu ritual. Lu Xin Lee brings the ingredients needed to create Gu, a poison that will expel the Wu Xing from the user's body without killing them. Lu Xin asks Tommy and Jenny if they agree to this plan, and both of them agree. Lu Xin relents, but tells Kai that if the process fails then Lu Xin will kill Uncle Six himself. The group cut their hands, and wait for the process to be finished. While waiting, Tommy asks Kai about his powers, but Kai sees through Tommy and asks what he is really asking. Tommy states he has been going to rehab (where he threw the bag of heroin in the toilet) and meets a woman name Alana who is having domestic abuse with her boyfriend, Ray, who is a driver for an app called Bayride. Kai tells Tommy he can't help him, and Tommy goes to see what Jenny and Lu Xin are up to. Lu Xin apologizes to Tommy over what happened 15 years ago, and offers Tommy a job to work with him in Lee's Garage. Before Tommy can answer, the process to create the Gu is complete, and Kai calls uncle Six. Uncle Six and Zan enter Master Wah, and Tommy sees Uncle Six drink the Gu. Tommy is looking over Uncle Six when Uncle Six starts spasming and tells Tommy to free him. When Tommy refuses, Uncle Six burns Tommy's hand telling him that he's worthless and if Uncle Six is freed then Tommy can obtain the Wu-Xing. Before Tommy can do anything, everyone arrives and pushes Tommy out. Black blood forms out of Uncle Six's eyes, nose and mouth. Kai tells Uncle Six to let go, and Kai extracts the Fire Wu-Xing out of Uncle Six. Tommy orders Ray on Bayride, and nearly kills Ray but Ray stops early causing Tommy to fire at the ground himself. Tommy runs away before Ray gets suspicious, but leaves his gun behind. In Ladies' Night, Gideon, the Metal Wu Warlord, takes control of a police inspector name Riley. Before Gideon can find Christine, he is forced to partner with Inspector Boyd in order to arrest Tommy in a supermarket due to the recent events in where the Triad henchmen were shot by the Scottish gang (in Fire Chicken) and a gun found in Ray's car (in Gu Assassins) was the same gun used to kill the Triad. Jenny meets with Mr. Young who asks if she is okay, when she receives a call that Tommy is in the police station. Tommy tries explaining to Inspector Boyd and Frank Fletcher that he would never kill Uncle Six's men, as that is a death wish and tries explaining about the Wu Warlords, but both the inspectors don't believe them. Later, Gideon causes a blackout which causes Zan to shoot down multiple police officers and the Triad to enter the police station. In the chaos, Tommy escapes the interrogation room and meets Alec McCullough (The Wood Wu Warlord), who calls him by his name (even though they never met). Frightened, Tommy tries to run away but is captured by McCullough. Tommy yells out Jenny's name, and when Jenny and Christine enter the room they see Zan and McCullough holding Tommy hostage. McCullough tells Jenny to give him the Fire Wu Xing, but Jenny tricks Zan and take the Fire Wu Xing for herself. Impressed but annoyed, McCullough stabs Tommy in the leg with a wooden stake, telling Jenny if she defies him one more time he will kill Tommy. In Paths: Part 1, Lu Xin Lee, Kai Jin, and Uncle Six find out that Tommy, Jenny, and Christine Gavin are held captive by McCullough, and Zan betrayed Uncle Six. Tommy wakes up to see Gideon (in Christine's body) toying with him by putting a metal needle near his eye. During a brief moment, Christine overpowers Gideon in her mind and tells Tommy that she will find a way to get out. Tommy witnesses Miss Jones kissing Christine, before the two of them leave alone. Later that night, Jenny sees Tommy bleeding out and comforts him. In Paths: Part 2, Kai Jin and Lu Xin Lee meet up with Alec McCullough and his forces. During the negotiation, McCullough heals Tommy's wound, before asking Kai to give the Earth Wu Xing to him. Kai tries to trick McCullough by giving the Earth Wu Xing to Tommy, but McCullough reveals Kai fell into McCullough's trap; as the only way an outsider (who is not a Wu Assassin) can to travel to The Path is to have 5 humans that possess the Wu Xing, the Wu Assassin, and an artifact that acts as a guidepost to the afterlife (seen in Paths: Part 1). Everyone present is forcibly transported to The Path, where Tommy wakes up and loses his Wu Xing to Kai. Tommy tries to fight against Gideon, but Gideon easily defeats him which angers Jenny. Tommy escapes to the real world with Lu Xin Lee, Christine Gavin, and Jenny Wah. Six months later, Tommy snaps Kai out of his daydream to make food for the customer, and it is revealed Tommy is the new owner of Master Wah. Tommy organizes a dinner for his friends, and gives Christine an item that signifies Tommy being 30 days sober, Lu Xin gives Kai information that Zan is shown in Macau recruiting some Triad members. Mr. Young comes over and sees the group celebrating, and fondly looks on. Tommy finds out a waitress messed up an order, and leaves to fire her. Physical Appearance Tommy is a skinny Asian male who is of average height.. He is often seen wearing jeans and leather jackets, with black ear rings. Personality Tommy has a short temper and is prone to anger, shown on several occasions, such as when he became enraged when Kai messed up an order. More notably, Tommy is impulsive and known to make irrational decisions, like trying to persuade Kai to beat up a man who abused his girlfriend and attempting to kill the man himself. Even with his short-temper, Tommy is shown to have loyalty to his friends. He was one of the few people who supported Kai in his take down of Uncle Six, and apologized to Jenny over his behavior and willingly went to rehab. He has a strong relationship with his sister Jenny, with whom he is closest to. Tommy is quick to come to her defense, even against their own parents as they berated Jenny's remodeling of the restaurant. And though he may love his sister above all, he is not above blackmailing her. Tommy is a heroin addict, to which some of his more sporadic behavior can be attributed. Upon learning that Jenny took a loan from Uncle Six to pay for the remodeling, he used this information to get money out of Jenny to support his addiction. Out of all the friends, tommy is shown to be the most short tempered of them all, destroying a bowl just because Kai messed up an order, and thinks irrationally sometimes (he brought a gun to potentially kill a man who was abusing his girlfriend). After his experience with the Wu Xing however, Tommy is shown to mellow down and became more calm. Appearances Season 1 *Drunken Watermelon *Misspent Youth *Fire Chicken *A Twisting Snake *Codladh Sámh *Gu Assassins *Ladies' Night *Paths: Part 1 *Paths: Part 2 Trivia * Tommy is the character to use profanity the most. * He is also the least skilled fighter of the series. * Out of all the friends, he is the most short tempered. Gallery |-|Promotional Images= WUA-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Tommy-Wah-01.jpg WUA-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Tommy-Wah-02.jpg WUA-S1-Poster-Tommy-Jenny-Uncle-Six-Ying-Kai-Christine-Lu.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Males